


Cuddle Cats

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Garnet is excited to tell Amethyst about the Off Colors.





	Cuddle Cats

Amethyst originally opened her mouth to ask how it went, but she figures Garnet scooping her up is a pretty good indicator. She laughs and pats playfully at her shoulder as the fusion shuffles back to the couch, sitting down. That piece of furniture is probably the best thing they've ever put in this house.

"You should've _seen_  them," she whispers between kisses, her voice so awed it sends shivers down her spine. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"Hmmm," Amethyst says, practically purring. She tucks her head under Garnet's chin, feeling the vibrations as she speaks. They didn't need voice boxes- they can talk just fine without them- but Garnet had gone all out in making herself seem relatively human for Steven, and she's grown quite fond of it herself. "Glad to hear you had fun, G."

Her arms squeeze her tight. "There were fusions," Garnet adds, smiling. "They were  _beautiful_."

"Yeah?" she prompts. Steven had mentioned them before, but she was more than happy to hear it all again if it got Garnet this jazzed.

"And their Sapphire! So rare, so unique, so amazing!"

Amethyst's brow wrinkles somewhat. That one had a _really_  long name. She hadn't wanted to interrupt Steven mid-story, but she'll probably want to ask how to pronounce it before they got here.

"The Rutile twins were magnificent- brave pilots, brave Gems," she finished, rubbing circles into her back. "They were all so perfect. Rose..." Garnet's voice falters at her name. "She would've loved them."

"Yeah," Amethyst agrees, because she totally would have. She tilts her head back and kisses her chin. "Hey, not to bust into a happy moment, but what's with that little terror that's been running around?"

"That's Cat Steven. I adopted her."

"You  _what_?"

"I adopted her," she repeats, her deep voice betraying a hint of amusement. "I've missed having somethin' to take care of."

Amethyst's little nose wrinkles. As if on cue, the kitten decides to hop up beside them, making her jump a little. "She likes my hair, G!"

"Everyone likes your hair." The fusion takes a handful, smoothing her fingers through it. "It's gorgeous."

"She wants to rip it out of my head and wear it as a wig!"

"Ah, I see." Garnet carefully picks Cat Steven up, holding her up for display. "Truly, this  _is_  the most fierce creature you've ever faced."

Cat Steven mewls, the little suck-up. Amethyst sticks her tongue out at her.

Garnet bends down and kisses the kitten in the middle of the forehead, wipes her mouth to rid it of any fur, then kisses Amethyst on the lips. She can feel her smirk while Cat Steven buries her paws in her long hair, tangling herself in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Man oh man, have I been looking forward to this day. I highkey love Gamethyst, and there's not nearly enough content for it. Finally having an idea for it is the best thing ever!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
